


February 11, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos ate a few biscuits, he helped Supergirl with feeding the animals.





	February 11, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos ate a few biscuits, he helped Supergirl with feeding the animals and eventually battling Metropolis villains.

THE END


End file.
